Babysitter
by AxG Fluffy
Summary: Jyou creates a potion and Daisuke's turned into a baby. And the only person he'll allow to touch him is Ken! Warning:Daiken
1. What the Heck Happened?!

uBabysitter/u  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon. It belongs to Toei, Bandai, Saban..  
Kaiser:Hahahahaha  
  
What?  
  
Kaiser:Seeing you squirm is SO delicious!  
  
*baps Kaiser on head*Like I said, I don't own Digimon.  
  
Random warnings and stuff:This story is on crack due to me going insane.  
This was written while I go on. I'm confusing. Perhaps a Daiken warning.  
This thing takes place after a fic that I might post later.   
  
----Begin the Story!!----  
Jyou had once again made a potion to make something wierd happen. Last time  
he did, Daisuke got Ken pregnant. Jyou thought of that and began to laugh a  
Kaiser-ish laugh."Ahahahahahahahahahaha*coughhack*Hahahahahha~!"  
---  
"Hey, Ken, thanks for letting me use your secret lab that not to many people  
know about!"Jyou called out to Ken.  
  
Ken walked down, looking tired. Tired because he was up taking care of the   
new baby."You're welcome, Jyou."He said tiredly.(Is that a word?-Kaiser)  
  
Jyou had left to go to his room in their house. The guest room was now 'Jyou's  
Room.'He left the stupid potion in the fridge. It looked like cherry soda.  
---  
5:30pm  
"Hey Ken-chan, Jyou-dude, I'm home!"Daisuke called out. His voice echoed around  
the house. Soon enough...Crying was heard."Daisuke, you woke the baby up again!   
Go put her back to sleep!!"Ken yelled back off at him.  
  
"Just a minute, I'm gonna get a drink."He replied. He went to the fridge. There was  
the potion. He looked at it and thought to himself,//Ooh..Cherry soda!//And drank it.  
  
Soon enough, a glow went off and,"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!"  
---  
"What the heck was that? It's coming from downstairs..That can't be Daiko..Then who?"  
Ken ran downstairs. There he saw broken glass. No blood. But a baby...  
  
"What the..."He took the crying baby in his arms. Waitaminute..The eyes, the hair..  
"Oh no..Daisuke?"He hugged the baby close to his chest."More kids to take care of.."  
  
"Hey, Ken, I heard a crash and crying so-"  
  
"It's Daisuke...Lord help us.."Ken said.  
  
"Hehehehe..Oops..That was my fault..."Jyou said, giving off a nervous laugh.  
  
"Lemme guess, you made a potion, and now someone drank it, now something happens..This  
is gonna be a long day..."  
  
"Actually, it's gonna be about two weeks or so..."  
  
"Ugh...How am I supposed to live like this...?"Ken slid to the floor.  
  
  
TBC...  
like it, hate it? Whatever. Read and review. 


	2. Oh..Great..

Babysitter, pt.2  
  
Random Notes:For some questions I found in the reviews. Jyou created another  
potion. This potion was in the fridge. Daisuke comes home, he wakes up his and  
Ken's daughter.Daiko is my own creation.(Hehehe, long story from my Message Board.)   
She was,um, 'made'by Jyou making this one other potion and, ehehe, I'll post that later,  
though it could have helped if I did that earlier.*sweatdrop* Daisuke is thirsty,  
and he drinks the potion, thus turning into a baby. The potion lasts for   
two weeks, so Ken has to put up with living with two babies. Poor, poor Ken.  
I'm always doing something to him, from making him half digimon, to..Nevermind.  
lightbulby29, you know what I'm talking about.  
  
---Where we last left off---  
"Ugh, how am I supposed to live like this..?"Ken said as he slid to the floor.  
------  
2 Days Later...  
  
"K'so, not again..."Ken muttered under his breath.  
  
Jyou looked at him and said,"You shouldn't say that in front of the babies,  
you know."  
  
Ken replied,"So what? He's too young to say anything. Actually, they both are. Heck,  
Daiko is two months old!"  
  
"You have point there. I forgot."Jyou said, embarrased. He had been living with them,  
and he had forgotten about how old the baby was.  
---  
A/N:If you wanna know, Daisuke-baby just threw up on the carpet.  
---  
Ken cleaned up the mess of..Icky-ness..And put the babies to bed.   
---  
Alone in the bed. Nothing there to keep him from falling off. Sheets flying all  
over the place. Darkness was all he saw. Actually, it was just a nightmare. He hadn't had  
one in years! So why was there one coming back...?  
  
Daisuke. Daisuke wasn't there with him. No one to hold on to in his nightmare. No one  
to wake him up. All because of a stupid potion.  
---  
Day 3 with Baby Daisuke...  
  
"Ken, you don't look so good..Did you sleep well last night?"Jyou asked, concerned.  
  
"Do I honestly LOOK like I got sleep?!"He exclaimed. He was rather tierd. 3AM feedings   
and such.  
~  
I've got a headache, so I had to stop. This story is wierd.   
  



End file.
